<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You came Back. by SilentDriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708612">You came Back.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDriver/pseuds/SilentDriver'>SilentDriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:29:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDriver/pseuds/SilentDriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Steve leaves to be with Peggy, Bucky feels abandoned and returns to his old ways. A man comes back into his life and he is less than happy to see him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You came Back.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of these characters but thank you for reading my stories. Much love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The damp air filled Bucky’s nose. He knew this place….5 men…..all armed and drunk. Easy Job. Bucky laid his head back against the wall then closed his eyes. He made a small nod then busted in. He quickly fired five shots and listened to the five bodies drop to the floor. He quickly walked over to the briefcase and opened it up to confirm the contents. The briefcase then was closed and locked up. Bucky exited the building and ran to the assigned point. He was being followed, he moved his hand to his gun and pulled it and aimed behind him. His heart practically sank when he noticed a face he had known for years and tried desperately to forget. The man’s blue eyes piercing into his soul before Bucky could catch his breath the man spoke. </p><p>“Bucky…” The man stepped forward but Bucky backed up.</p><p>“You- you left.” He shook his head but remembered his objective. “I gotta go.” He put his gun back then ran towards the incoming helicopter. The man tried to catch up to Bucky but lost him again. The pilot looked to Bucky, “Know him?” Bucky shook his head.</p><p>“Mistook me for someone else.”</p><p>Bucky didn’t let the meeting phase him. It had been a month already and he must have been just imagining things. Steve was gone, he went back in time to return the stones and…back to Peggy. He was finally on a mini vacation in Cancun after having finished his missions. He tilted the glass, watching the ice clink before he felt a gush of wind behind him. He took a swig of his drink before turning around. “Hey.” He looked at the man before him, “Why did you come back? Get into more trouble Stevie?” Bucky laughed then walked across the living room to pour himself another drink. </p><p>“I was surprised you weren’t with the Avengers anymore. Bucky..I thought you were done-“</p><p>“Just stop right there. What the hell do you want?” Bucky glared at Steve. Steve looked down,</p><p>“I am here to stop you.” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh,</p><p>“Stop me? Well, I would love to see you try. But come on. You would never hurt me. I am your best pal.” Steve exhaled then shook his head, </p><p>“Don’t make me do this. Bucky I just don’t understand what came of this. Everyone is worried about you. Sam and Wanda…even Bruce have been worried about you.”</p><p>“Worried about me?! They are your friends Steve! Not Mine! I was just this fucking… Promise they kept to you.”</p><p>“That’s not true. Don’t say that!”</p><p>“Oh?” Bucky felt himself tear up a bit then wiped his eyes in anger. “I don’t belong here! I don’t belong anywhere! You left!! Even you couldn’t stand to deal with my problems!” Bucky clenched his hair then <br/>shook his head. He turned and began to walk away. “Just leave Steve. I’m serious.” Steve winced when Bucky yelled at him but he understood he caused that pain. Being awoken up with all family and friends dead and to be left totally alone. He made Bucky feel like this, the utter loneliness and feeling of living in the wrong world. He stepped forward a bit, </p><p>“I am so sorry Bucky, I never meant for you to feel like that ever.” Steve moved forward again, “I felt the same way but, I thought I could fix it by going back to Peggy. Never wondering the big what if I didn’t become frozen in that sea.”</p><p>Bucky kicked against the wall, “I don’t want to hear about your happiness Steve. Just fucking stop.”</p><p>“No Bucky just listen. Peggy and I were in love, but we mistook it for love then mutual pure respect. I never felt the way I do compared to someone else.”</p><p>“Oh god don’t even talk about her niece right now.” Bucky couldn’t stand it anymore and walked off more away. “Steve go away.” Steve shook his head and grabbed Bucky’s hand,</p><p>“It wasn’t her Buck. Please look at me.” His blue eye begging as it stared at the back of Bucky’s head. Bucky bit his lip before turning to look at him.</p><p>“They weren’t you.” Bucky’s eyes widened and he looked away,</p><p>“What is that even supposed to mean?” </p><p>“Bucky, you really gonna have me say it out loud?” Bucky shuddered when Steve pulled him in close. </p><p>“Yeah, I really need you to say it or else I won’t believe that this is actually happening.” Steve smiled and tilted Bucky’s chin up,</p><p>“I am with you, til the end of the line.” Bucky leaned up quickly to lock their lips, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and curling his finger into Steve’s hair. He pulled back just a little to look into Steve’s eyes,</p><p>“Are you sure? I mean, what if this is a mistake too? Like Peggy.” Steve shook his head,</p><p>“Not you, You are never a mistake. I honestly know that I love you.” </p><p>“Just shut up already.” Bucky smiled and kissed Steve again. He moved his mouth smoothly with Steve’s, sucking on his bottom lip that earned him a lovely groan. Bucky felt the hallway table behind him. <br/>He jumped up and wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, sitting on the table and pulls off Steve’s jacket. Their gasps and lips smacking echoing in the hallway. Steve moved his mouth to kiss Bucky’s neck which made Bucky’s eyes roll to the back of his head.</p><p>“Oh fuck..” Bucky pulled on Steve’s hair then flinched when he felt teeth sink into his neck. He laughed a bit, “I didn’t know you had a rough side about you.” Steve grinded against Bucky which made a moan slip out of Bucky’s mouth. “Wow..” Steve leaned his head up with a cheeky grin. </p><p>“I don’t have any experience with your anatomy but, I have a general idea from my dreams.” Bucky jerked when Steve picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He threw him on the bed and took off his own shirt. They both stripped down to their bare skin before returning to each other’s embrace. The kiss was desperate as their teeth clashed against each other; Bucky laid his head back when Steve began to explore more below. He moved his hand to rub his own face as more embarrassing noises escaped his mouth,</p><p>“Shit…” Bucky felt Steve’s warm mouth swallow his heat and moaned out. He felt like he was already on the verge and moved to hold Steve’s head, “S-stop, I am gonna fucking-“</p><p>“Go ahead.” Steve moved back down on Bucky and swallowed up every liquid the shot up into his mouth. He licked his lips and leaned up to give Bucky a kiss. </p><p>“You are amazing.” Steve kissed Bucky’s cheek, whispering, I love you so much.” Bucky couldn’t help but nod, </p><p>“I-I get it.” Bucky exhaled then felt Steve move his leg up and caught his breath when he felt pressure at his entrance. “You’re thick.” Steve blushed and looked away,</p><p>“How could you say that out loud.” Steve laughed a bit then pushed himself more inside of Bucky. Bucky clawed down Steve’s back then gritted his teeth, relaxing to his warmth. He moaned again and rolled his hips against Steve, “More…” Steve happily obliged and pushed himself fully inside of Bucky. He inhaled sharply as he adjusted to the foreign feeling. He had his eyes closed and listened to Steve’s breathing in his ear.</p><p>“You are doing so good Buck. You feel so fucking good.” Bucky moaned when Steve cursed and nodded, </p><p>“Go ahead..” Bucky moaned again when Steve continued to move inside of him. He licked his lips and moved a hand to his side and grab onto the sheet. He moved his hips in sync with Steve and moaned as he felt himself feel a more growing heat in the pit of his stomach. “Shit right there.” Steve felt Bucky tighten around him and began pounding into with no mercy. Bucky couldn’t make out another word and only moaned in pleasure. Steve above him moaning as well and urging on Bucky at how good he felt. He kissed Bucky as he felt himself become close. Bucky looked at Steve’s face before nodding as well that he was feeling the same way. Bucky clawed down Steve’s back as he felt his back arch in his climax. Steve moaning into Bucky’s ear as he filled him up with his seed. After riding out their orgasm for the last moments Steve collapsed onto Bucky. Their sweat mixing together and smiled at Bucky. </p><p>“Jesus Bucky..”</p><p>“Mmm, exactly. I thought this day would never come.” Bucky looked up at Steve then gave him another kiss. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No Buck, Thank you for loving me.” Steve hugged onto Bucky and fell asleep. Bucky rubbed Steve’s head and slept the most best sleep in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>